guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Guild Wars Eye of the North
"If you think of EotN as a story in three acts" If you think of Prophecies as a story in three acts, the first involves escorting refugees to Kryta, the second involves Ascension, and the third involves trying to destroy some evil foes. That doesn't mean "Act 2" appears on the screen once you complete Sanctum Cay. If PC Gamer had have said "Eye of the North is a story in three acts," maybe delimiting them with "Act 1" et cetera would be applicable. -- Dashface 23:16, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :Correct, the PC Gamer article makes no explicit statements about a formal act division. -- Gordon Ecker 00:15, 1 June 2007 (CDT) Video looks awesome here is the video of the caverns of the Shiverpeaks in GW:EN. It looks awesome can't wait till my pre-order comes in :D Ownage myname 12:42, 3 June 2007 (CDT) Uhm.. It's not the caverns of the Shiverpeaks, just a preview of the dungeons (Depths of Tyria). Anyways, yes it was a great trailer, I watched it over and over because it has great music in it and great scenery, I just couldn't stop watching xD :D -- Austy 14:29, 3 June 2007 (CDT) :Am I halluncinating or did that frog have a sword? The Myotis 02:09, 6 June 2007 (CDT) ::Heket --DEATHWING 06:45, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :::Definitely didn't look like a heket. Also, Moria. Yeah, I understand it's silly to accuse any fantasies of copying Tolkien, but a lot of the areas shown look they were taken straight from the movie. Spen 13:00, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Nah, the Great Destroyer mutated The Frog and he stole some farmer's sword or something and want to kill people :P But seriously, Elona is connected to Tyria, so it probable that heket got into the Depths and took on different characteristics. Besides, Elonian Skales don't look a thing like Tyrian Skales, but they're obviously both Skale. At least these have SOME looks in common --Gimmethegepgun 13:45, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Well if you ask me I think the answer is fairly obvious. It's a clear homage to the greatest game ever. Mechasoupx 10:24, 17 June 2007 (CDT) Speculative release dates I was about to revert the latest edit and add a comment about concensus on the talk page against speculative release dates, but I realised that we don't actually have a concensus on the talk page against adding speculative release dates, so removing the note again would violate GW:1RV. Anyway, I'm in favor of excluding any speculative release date, what about the rest of you? -- Gordon Ecker 22:44, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :Agree, until ArenaNet make a public announcement with a date of release, anything in a magazine, web site, forum etc is pure speculation and has no value posting here. --Wolfie (talk| ) 22:55, 19 June 2007 (CDT) ::The page itself states only to be updated for official announcements and official dates, so I say revert the edit. It's just another random date, unconfirmed by ANet- heck, it could be two months off easily. It has no place on the page. -- Elveh 23:01, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :::Looked on Gamespot this morning, may not be official but they said August 31st, but we will have to see if it changes.--Manbeast15 08:52, 22 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Manbeast15, Anet have stated they expect to release some time in Q3 (third quarter of 2007), so technically any date between July 1 and September 30 "could be" correct (unless, heaven forbid, they decide there's a need to push the release back). However, until an official date is announced, game review web sites, pre-order game selling sites, magazines etc are all just making a guess (be it an educated one or by the reading of chicken entrails, ewwww). Posting any unofficial date on this article doesn't help one way or the other, so best GuildWiki not get into the speculation business, agree? --Wolfie (talk| ) 21:51, 26 June 2007 (CDT) Armor Speculation So we know with the release that new armor sets will be released, the design of these are currently unknown which makes it all the more exciting. But, do you think the new armor sets will be harder to obtain or rarer than FoW (Obsidian) armor or just new designs not requiring such effort. :I really wouldn't want to farm for obsidian armor just for it to not become the "best" in a couple of months. ::Thanks 86.132.46.114 17:30, 21 June 2007 (CDT) :::My guess is that they will all cost 10-15k, and there will be Dwarven, Norn, Asuran, and the end-game armour. Could happen, could not. Shall see after it's release! --Valentein 21:33, 21 June 2007 (CDT) ::::The big question is the fourth armor set. I think the most likely candidates are Sylvari and Charr armor. Other possibilities include Seer armor, armor crafted by some unannounced GW2 race and Diamond / Jewelled / Crystalline armor (although Diamonds might be used for weapons, or might not be used at all). If they add the last three divine realms, I suspect they will include an armor set comparable to Obsidian armor, but I don't think new realms will be added until after Eye of the North. -- Gordon Ecker 23:35, 21 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Armor comparable to Obsidian? Onyx Gemstones anyone? I'm fairly sure it was hinted that you should start getting mud,onyx, etc. by the devs. EDIT: "The question was "Can we expect rare materials such as: Onyx Gemstones, Diamonds, Bricks of Mud and Clay Bricks to finally make an appearance in the game?" and the official answer was "We can't answer that at this time because it will cause a financial crisis at the material trader. :)"" 75.45.64.10 20:18, 23 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Oh yeah, I'm already stocking up on the mud and clay so I can get the highly sought-after Brick Shithouse armor.136.8.1.100 08:33, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::Ceramic equipment could look really nice. -- Gordon Ecker 19:28, 27 June 2007 (CDT) polymock Gordon where did you get your reference for the Polymocks, i know the creatures are in the game but what was your source? -- Xeon 11:43, 22 June 2007 (CDT) :*sigh* People just don't read the official site anymore do they... ;) :The official site linked to a dev diary here. :) --Rainith 11:54, 22 June 2007 (CDT) ::GW has an offical site? I thought this was it :O -- Xeon 11:56, 22 June 2007 (CDT) ::People don't use the official site, merely because it sucks :P. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:16, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :::"In this game, you match your carefully-chosen game pieces in one-on-one battles against your opponent’s pieces. Win and you could collect new pieces to use in future polymock games. Lose and you risk terse derision from a wide variety of (mostly) Asuran polymock players." <- chess anyone? -- Xeon 12:01, 22 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Actually the impression that I got was more of a CCG type game, somewhere it talks about finding game pieces that no one has seen before or something to that effect. --Rainith 14:33, 22 June 2007 (CDT) :::::I read something about an Asura chess minigame, I think it was in the PC Gamer article. Maybe it's a collectible miniatures game. -- Gordon Ecker 20:19, 22 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Yeah its an asura chess minigame, each piece takes on a "form" of a creature which have certain skills it can use. The forms are like Mirage Iboga & Gaki form and such and the skills are just general skills from atm. -- Xeon 10:00, 23 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::You are correct, it is just that to my mind, a game like chess does not require each player to have their own pieces or have one player start out with different pieces than the other. To me it sounds more like a CCG or as Gordon said, a CMG (I just went to CCG first as I have actually played a couple of those, whereas I have never played a CMG). --Rainith 16:29, 23 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::I like the idea of a CMG, that would put some purpose to the miniatures and would make collecting them quite fun. Miniature wargames and stuff. -- Xeon 19:32, 23 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Putting Minipets to work sounds cool. If that was what you were alluding to. Sirocco 21:59, 24 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::I'm thinking Battle Chess with a GW flavor. 136.8.1.100 09:28, 26 June 2007 (CDT) Beta Weekend Does anyone have ANY idea as to when the BWE for GWEN will be? I'd guess 4-6 weeks before the release date, but we have no idea what that is, except for rumors of Sep. 1, which would put the Beta Weekend around the last week of July. Nhnowell 09:57, 25 June 2007 (CDT) Game released? So they released it finally since it IS on the what's new section again? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 76.184.241.144 ( ) }. :No. Sirocco 21:39, 26 June 2007 (CDT) dude i saw this thing that said its 100 years after wen we first were in tyria so how the heck is gwen still aliv? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 209.115.255.165 ( ) }. :you're confusing Guild Wars 2 and GW:EN ^__^. Seb2net 17:48, 27 June 2007 (CDT) ::You're also a retard for misreading things. It is not 100 years, it's hundreds of years. Note the plural. This explicitly means more than 100 years. Two : Why would you make such a moronic assumption as to whether the game is released or not? >.> o my god talk about ww3? WOW DID WW3 START? -Omigawa :::That was uncalled for. There's nothing wrong with correcting others' mistakes, but try to do it politely. -- Gordon Ecker 21:05, 27 June 2007 (CDT) Collector's Edition Currently the page is updated to say that there will be no Collector's Edition. Seeing as the European and American sites both contained slightly different versions of the FAQ (EU having a release that whereas the US didn't) I checked both on this, and couldn't find anything about a possible Collector's Edition. I did find mention of a pre-order package (which will be there) and a demo version (which won't be there), but nothing on a CE. By my knowledge, Gaile said it was still being discussed. If anyone can point me to an official source about the CE thing, please do link to it here. I'll leave the article unedited for now. -- Elveh 10:11, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :I added the comment, and here is my source. I was hoping for a CE myself, but I guess it won't happen :( Alaris 10:32, 28 June 2007 (CDT)